Benutzer:Der Stellwerker
thumb|center|600x440px https://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mlppasta/images/0/05/Stellwerk_Icon.png ''~ Der Stellwerker ~'' 12:21, 26. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ach ja, mich gibt's auch in weiblich: Guckst du! Oder neuerdings auch divers (muss ja, wa!?): Joar mei, des auch... Und ma wieder den Befehlsmüll, den ich mir immer noch nich merken kann, zer'fix! Drei Striche & Ein Pfeil: → ||| ... ... kPwashierreinsoll Und weil ich langsam keine Böcke mehr haben tu jedes Mal wieder den gleichen Zinober aufs Neue abzutippen, wenn ich nen neuen Artikel schreibe, hier nen paar hübsche Vorlagen zum Koppy-änd-Päjsten! Charakter: ... Aussehen ... Charakter ... Geschichte ... Beziehungen Familie ... Freunde ... Außergewöhnliches ... Trivia * Ausjedacht vom Stellwerker * ... Stadt: ... Lage & Gliederung ... Bevölkerung ... Geschichte ... Wichtige Bauwerke ... Umgebung ... Außergewöhnliches ... Trivia * Ausjedacht vom Stellwerker * ... Wer ich eijentlich bin Ich bin der Stellwerker, der auch alleine im Regen tanzt, wenn sonst keiner Böcke hat, und dabei lacht - kommt schon, schlechte Laune sollen die anderen haben, ich bin ohne besser dran! Was ich hier so treibe Aus Spass und Freude an der guten Launte entsteht hier eine eine durchgeknallte Story, die Story zweier Freunde, die es wissen wollen und schon immer gekonnt haben - Zwei ziemlich allerbeste Freundskis (und ein Abenteuer einmal quer durch die Galaxis), besser lässt sich das kaum in Worte fassen, au year! Was ich so kann So ziemlich alles, woran ich glaube und was ich gerne möchte (und im Rahmen des Möglichen liegt) - ach ja, das kricht jeder andere übrigens genauso gut hin: Mir zum Bleistift haben sie jesacht, dass ich nicht zeichnen könnte, und da habe ich mich einfach hingesetzt und losgelegt... schaut denn in etwa so aus: thumb|left thumb thumb|center thumb|left thumb thumb|center Wie ich das Wiki und uns hier sehe thumb|center|610x408px|Entweder so... thumb|center|723x600px|... oder so! Große Pläne! Au ja, die gibt es hier zum Anschauen, Wundern, Fragenstellen! Und um's ma einigermaßen diplomatisch auszudrücken... nö, so wie's ischt, deppert!: Dett kann noch nen janzes Weilchen dauern, aber wir sind ja nich auf'fer Flucht hier. Diese Liste ist IMMER die aktuellste (und des Datum steht immer hier mitbei) Also: ~ 4. April 2019, Viertel Zwei nachmittags ~ Schtorries (mit passender Minichronik) ~ Das Ende der Alten Welt (Menschen) im Dritten Weltkrieg ~ ... → Zenins Revolution (DGdZ I) (e.b., N.) * Schenja-Rebellion (DGdZ II) (e.b., N.) * Der Stählerne (N) * Der Freizeitimperialist (N) * WW2 (Robert & Jox) (e.b., N.) * Roter Oktober (Oktrobert - DGdZ III) (e.b., N.) * Sardenga (halbwegs DGdZ IV (?)) (N) * ... * Ankunft Ardors (e.b., N.) * Zimawojna (e.b.ä., N.) → RF 2 (FERTSCH (so ziemlich!)) * Walküren * Erste Schatteninvasion (e.b., N.) * Niben * Nightmare Moon ischt widda da, hurra... * Menschen-Reihe (e.b., N.) * Zicklein der Nacht → HC (Zweite Schatteninvasion) (B) * Der Löwe aus Quantom (N) * Drei Blumen für ein Halleluja (B) * Heimkehr (FERTSCH (so ziemlich!)) → Combine * Aurora (e.b., N.) * Memory * Combine 2 → Die Alte Ära (N) * FiveCu & FiveCu II (F & N) * Ein unbeabsichtigter Verrat * Breath: Red Unicorn River (e.b., N.) * Breath: Da zanken die Nasen! (e.b., N.) * Zwei ziemlich allerbeste Freundskis (B) * Getthobitsch * Der Sängerkriech (N) * Schattenblues (e.b., N.) * Sonnenfohlen (e.b., N.) * Moons (e.b., N.) → Change (e.b., N.) * Change II (B) * Wir sind die Untergrundeisenbahner! (N) * Einigkeit, Sternenglanz, Untergang (N) * Fatter & Tochter: Einmal um die janze Welt (N) * Lang lebe... (N) * Change III (N) * Call of Pony III: Advanced Warfare (N) * Könichsblut (N) * Revolution! (N) * ... * Der Könich von Germaney (N) * Per Blechschüssel durch die Galaxis (N) * ... N - Neuauflage e.b., N. - existiert bereits, Neuauflage B - Baustelle RP-Ideen zum Nichtvergessen *Natzibitsch & Politkommissarin *Die Zarin (& Natascha) *Gerald, Vassili (Auddo) & Baba Nadja *Lunas Mondschloss *Die Bad Boys (Band) *Harley & Joker Charakteres Soneas, öhm, Sonas * Robert & Jox Ziegenbock (Die ultimativen Schinkenzwillinge: Durchgeknalltes demokratisch-sozialistisch-revolutionäres Ziegenkönichseinhorn & bessere Hälfte Ziegenbock) * Sonea, Jack, Lilia & Aurora (Die krassen Fohlens: Total radikale Equestriaprinzessin mit BFF-Batpony und ultimativem Kronenanspruch, dreigehörnter Narrenkaiser, jüngster Spross der Fämilly Gott und Zarewna der edlen Zarin Tobijanska Fjodorowna Romanowa und Abenteuerin mit glänzenden Metallschwingen) * Mellis Marlin & Ameli (Die Gen 1.5 - Bock & Ziege, ein Wort!) * I.M. (Der Changeling) * Ferrell (Der Schatten) Mitbekloppte Schinkens und Schinkinens (oder auch ma nen Böser) * Aranya Galdia Riisya Uludiel Kháradin-Khàlford-Sulvaenin * Kristallkönigin Arriva * Betty Drake (Bettina von Hohenstetten) * Cayna Phönix * Dirk Tannenberg * Edwart I. (Der Stählerne) * Edwart II. (Der Freizeitimperialist) * Elli Geißen * Ferdi Lück * Flohrian Hartel * Franzi * Hannes * Hennes * Herr Moon * Hugo * John Preis * Lena * Mephisto * Nana * Oreanna * Prof. Dr. Fisch & Dr. Schinken * Richard Rich Marlin * Richard Khálford-Sulvaenin Marlin * Rodrigo * Schenja * Sebastian Marlin * Seb Reiter * Sergei Kozel * Shine Bright * Vassilief Zaytsev & Katja Smolnikova * Viktor Reznov * Anna & William * Zenin der Große * Ziphya Weitere (unsortiert) * Hans Zimmer * Jürgen Zimmer * Der Changeling mit dem Mosin-Nagant * Die Schatten am Bahnhof von Kelut * Der Duhrager Kutscher ... Götters * Cyro * Hellje * Lowa & Orydia * Midnea & Obscurey 'Gruppen & Truppen' * Die Blauen Büchsenöffner * FiveCu * Die Friedenshüter * Die Geflügelten Husaren (Batponys) * Die Geister * Die Generäle * Die Ghost Rider * Lilias Fabelwesen * Die Untergrundeisenbahner * Valle & Die Untoten Schatten * Die Walküren * Das Ziegen-Schwadron - Goat Squadron 'Völker & Nationen' * Die Ziegen * Die Schatten (in ihren Grundzügen, aber ja doch!) * Die Alpakas * Die Bisons 'Städte, Landschaften, Flüsse, Geografisches' 'Equestria inklusive Ziegen- und Kristallköniginnenreich' 'Equestria' * Stalliongrad * Chicoltgo * Wolkenstein * Trottingham * Hoofington * Neu Vegas * San Franciscolt * Seaddle * Botson * Neu Horsoleans * Mareowingen * Stallion- & Marefield * Detrott * Neihagra-Fälle 'Ziegenreich' * Down Under * Capra * Deep Down * Goatburg * Kupferhammer * Kupferhau * Woyaler See 'Kristallköniginnenreich' * Kristallstadt * Kristallberge * Kristallfluss 'Sardenga' * Kalgari * Arbatax * Alles 'Wechselreich' * Äropa - Der Heilige Berg & Tempel des Hellje * Neubrücke (Ferne) - Ferne * Abratax * Workuta - Workuta (Fluss) * Fichtenberg * Blumental 'Unternehmen & Zeugs rund um Equestria' Jemeinsam erdacht mit junten Kumpels oder Kumplinens * Sunrise Shimmer (mit Flatinka) * Miriam Grey (mit Mirco) * Melia Marlin (mit Mirco) * Zarin Tobijanska (mit Mirco) * Ingrid III. & Die Geflügelten Husaren (mit Mirco) * Lilias Engel (mit Mirco) Sind mir entweder so ans Herz gewachsen, datt ich anjefangen hab Dummheiten zu machen oder mich schwer mit zu beschäftigen * AJ (Der Apfel fällt nich weit vom Jox...) * Aurora Apple (... und ihr Fohlen, das von Himmel fiel) * Belladonna (Tavi mit Mafia und Tommy Gun) * Burning Sun (so oder andersrum, aber Daybreaker stand auf jeden Fall nich als Erste auffer Matte!) * Ziegenkönigin Luna (Die Schönste Stute der Galaxis!) * Sonata Dusk (Die Sirene mit dem Rubinherz) * Sunset Golden Shimmer (Die Goldigste Stute ganz Leipzigs!) * Valerie Valle Shy (Drei Blumen und ein Halleluja) * Wallflower Blush & Punkgrey Prey (mit Mirco) Derer ich mich angenommen habe Charakteres * Agais * Black Snow * Caydan Phoenix * Dargo Maximus * Lord Pryne * Sauders Phoenix * Skyblack Graymane * Thire * Vight * Zintinya * Zero Gruppen & Truppen * Bravo-Einheit/Ghosts * Canterlot Police Department * Imperiale Sicherheitsbehörde (ISB) * Ponyville Mafia Länder & Nationen * Die Black-Ponys & Shadow Island - City of Darkness * Unkar, Tando etc. * Die Fetur-Ponys & Quantom - Nitan * Die Yamne'es & Yak'nang * Scaptopia Mein bester Kumpel & Die anderen hiesigen Knalltüten OverlordMGC - den würde ich um keine Magie der Welt hergeben! x'3 FischiMcFischFisch~ - unsere Kunstwerkschöpferindingensda :'D Genti - kommst ma wieder Genosse, wa? :o Bäscht off Zitate * Drug me Baby - Drückst du misch Baby! * Skyblack erhängt jemanden - das ist denn Breathplay... * Sowjet kommt's noch! Andere Gerne-Wikis * To Love Ru * Cactuc McCoy * Girls und Panzer * YTP